1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frames for vehicle license plates and more particularly to a high-visibility license-plate frame wherein a plurality of lights are lit according to the strength of a vehicle's music-system electrical output signals.
2. Prior Art
Lighted license-plate frames are well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,890 issued to Solow on Aug. 15, 1989. In devices according to that patent, the license-plate frame lights are lighted whenever the vehicle's running lights are on, and lit brighter whenever the brake lights are put on.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. include Hashimoto (4,034,245), Young (4,358,754), and Anderson (4,359,669). Hashimoto discloses a decorative light display wherein the intensity of three lamps varies respectively according to the strength of the treble, mid and base range of a stereo output. Young shows a sound-actuated light display which switches lights on and off in response to variations in the volume or amplitude of the ambient sound. Anderson teaches a circuitry for sound modulating fluorescent lamps in the on condition, which lamps flash in the absence of adequate sound volume.